Please Forgive Me, Charles
by The Insanity Within
Summary: **Saya/Charles FanFic** Saya feels completely guilty for what she had done to Charles Fei-Ong...


**Charles, Please Forgive Me**

**Saya's POV**

Saya leaned against the wall of The Zoo, staring up at the pale blue skies above her. It's been a year since she found herself in Vietnam, the memory came back to her about Charles. Shame came stabbing into her heart along with guilt. How could she... unconsciously... disarm him that way? She _literally_ disarmed that child. But why should she care? She was supposed to be more focused on _Diva_! Why _did _it matter? She was meant to kill Diva's chevaliers!

The Queen slammed her fists against the wall beside her and gritted her teeth, "Why?" she questioned herself coldly, her eyes flashing red in her guilt.

Hagi appeared, just who she really needed to see right now. Automatically she found herself in his arms, crying now. "H-Hagi... That boy..." Saya covered her face and dropped to her knees, her chevalier knelt beside her. "I... remember... T-that boy..." She turned her watery eyes to Hagi, "He looked so young... but he was Diva's chevalier! He's her-"Saya covered her mouth before letting out a loud gasping tears.

"I... couldn't picture that chevalier a chevalier... he looked too young. He was almost the same age as _Riku_-"

"You don't know that." Hagi replied, trying his best to comfort Saya and remind her of her destiny at the same time.

Saya wanted to smile for her chevalier but she couldn't. It was too hard at this moment... she was too guilty for about killing a chevalier that looked the same age as Riku. How could Diva be so cruel... for sharing her blood with-who was she to talk?

"Hagi... I don't want to see that boy's face again," she said in a serious tone, "It's my job to rid this world of chevaliers who Diva bears with her, right?"

Hagi seen no wrong, "Right."

Saya stood up and dried her tears, _When he came to me... when I was so confused and afraid of everything that came near me... at that time... I saw loneliness in his eyes._

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

_"You're Saya?" The stranger asked, his face wide with a brightness Saya had never seen before. She gripped her sword and backed away with caution. Before the boy could catch was she was fearing, he gave a chuckle and held his deformed hand at her. "Don't be scared, I only came to talk." he said casually, as if they were just getting aquinted with one another._

_Saya growled, "__**Who are you?**_" _she asked with dark blood red eyes. __The boy seemed to realize his situation but stayed. Why?! Run! You're only a kid! That was all Saya could tell herself._

_"Saya, I hear we're enemies. But seeing you-" he broke off before cracking a thundering laugh, "I really can't believe it! My enemy, completely soaked in so much blood from whatever you killed, is standing before __**my very eyes**__!" __With a hiss, Saya charged uncontrollably at the child, whoever he was... he had to run away. His scent was driving her mad, like she needed to get away because she was going to burst __**completely**__ out of control!!!_

_Saya could not control her arms as she swung ruthlessly at her opponent._

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Her sharp nails gripped hard at her face, she wanted to forget it. Her duty was to-

_"Y-you... denied me..."_

That last look she saw on the boy's face was the face of loneliness. The face someone would make just after they were rejected! How can she forget?! The expression, shocked and in disbelief. Saya just stood there...

"Let's go, Saya." Hagi asked. Saya gave a nod and walked emotionlessly over to her chevalier. It didn't matter now. That chevalier was probably over a hundred years old anyway.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

A day passed and as Saya made her way through the busy streets, carefully trying not to drop her grocery bags, she stopped and looked down over the railing of the bridge. She smiled down at the many people walking pass and under the bridge, then a glass window hallway bridge caught her eye. Before she could look away, she caught notice of a young boy with short, midnight black hair walking beside a man with glasses...

The bags in her hands slipped and dropped below her feet, everything spilling out and cracking open. "Is... that...?" She shuddered.

The boy looked a little amused about something, but Saya could tell something was totally wrong. His eyes carried an emptiness in them, mixed in with a little of insanity and blind emotions... He was the boy... Diva's chevalier! But the man beside him was not a chevalier.

No. Saya shook her head and looked away, _That's not him_.


End file.
